1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to allow a user to operate in an intuitive manner an image processing system that includes an image processing apparatus and an information processing terminal device.
2. Related Art
A multi-function peripheral having an IC chip reader has been known. The known multi-function peripheral is configured to, when a document sheet with a non-contact IC chip embedded therein is set, read out document type information from the non-contact IC chip, using the IC chip reader. Further, the known multi-function peripheral is configured to search for and retrieve an application corresponding to the document type information and launch the retrieved application.